


A Flat Built for Good and Evil

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Roommates, Secret Identity, Villains to Heroes, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Len is looking for a new roommate, he finds Barry Allen. But both of them are hiding something from the other.Based on my ficlet of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure that you want to get a new roommate? I can stay, I don’t need to move in with Lisa. I can stay with you. I’d prefer it actually,” Mick says to Len as they walk down the hall of the museum, the lights having long since gone dark. 

“No, I need you to move in with Lisa. I don’t want her living alone, not in this city,” Len says and they slip into the maintenance stairwell that leads down to the archives and exhibit storage. He adjusts the crowbar in his maintenance uniform.

“She’s a good kid Len. Has a good head on her shoulders,” Mick says.

“I know that...but I can’t do it Mick. I need to know she has someone to watch her back. She’s an attractive woman living alone in the area that we grew up in as kids. I know what that neighborhood is like. I know what happens to women in that neighborhood Mick and I refuse to even invite the possibility that it would happen to her,” Len says as they reach a door.

“Len, if I’m watching her back...who’s watching your’s?” Mick asks and Len keeps himself facing forward.

“I’ll watch my own back,” Len says.

“Len, maybe we should take a break from the heists and plans. At least until Lisa is settled and can move to a better neighborhood. After all you’re going to have a new roommate to deal with. If they find out about your night activities they’ll call the cops,” Mick says.

“Since when do you care about the cops being called? You love fighting it out with them,” Len says.

“Since I won’t be there as often to keep an eye on you,” Mick says and loathe as Len is to admit it he is a little touched by Mick’s concern.

“I’m touched,” Len drawls after a moment and he can feel Mick’s amused gaze on the back of his head. 

“So...You think you’ll get a hot roommate?” Mick asks.

“Mick...we are breaking into a museum...to steal a necklace...do you really think that now is the best time to discuss my future roommate? We need to focus on the illegal activity happening right now,” Len says and there’s a noise behind them and Len whirls around, hand going to his gun.

“You alright boss? You’re awful jumpy,” Mick says and Len sees something out of the corner of his eye.

“There’s someone else here,” Len says and something runs at him sending him flying into a suit of armor. When Len looks back up he sees a kid standing there in a tight red suit.

“Did I miss something? I thought Halloween was a month away. Sorry I'm all out of treats,” Len says checking to make sure that his mask is still in place and then points his gun at the kid but suddenly he's gone and then Mick is flying right into him and they hit ground and Len is aware of pain in his wrist and he hisses.

“Stealing is bad,” the kid says partially vibrating...and Len raises an eyebrow. Why the hell do they have a superhero? It’s not like they’re Star City.

“Sorry kid but it’s bedtime for you,” Len says and manages to shoot the kid with ice in the legs and Len and Mick run out of their and remove their costumes just in time to catch the bus back to their apartment.

“I gotta see someone about my arm. It’s still hurting,” Len says when Mick unlocks the door.

“Doc should be in tomorrow,” Mick says.

“I have an interviews for new roommates tomorrow,” Len says.

“I can handle a couple of them,” Mick says and Len nods.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, why do you think that you would be a good fit to room with me?” Len asks the man sitting across from him. The man’s name is Sam Scudder and he has been talking about himself for the past twenty minutes and checking himself in the mirror behind Len. 

“I’m amazing,” Sam says and Len crosses his name off the list and kicks him out. Once Sam is gone Mick bursts into laughter.

“Oh my god! I would pay to see you room with him,” Mick says clutching his sides and tears dripping from his eyes. 

“Laugh it up Mick. We’ll see who’s laughing when you have to share a bathroom with my sister,” Len says and Mick straightens up and turns serious.

“That isn’t funny,” Mick says and Len checks the clock and realizes that it’s almost time for him to go see Doc to get his arm looked at.

“Go, I’ll handle the next couple of interviews and let you know my thoughts,” Mick says and Len grabs his keys and heads out. On his way down he almost crashes into someone.

“Sorry,” The kid squeaks as Len forces his expression to remain neutral, a skill he learned well as a child and that he made sure Lisa would never learn.

“Whatever kid,” Len says and leaves and goes to Doc and gets his arm looked at.

“You have a sprained wrist. Keep it still and you shouldn’t have a problem with it,” Doc says and when Len comes home.to find Mick with a stupid smile on his face.

“Do I want to know?” Len asks.

“I met your future roommate,” Mick says and Len stares at him.

“I’m pretty sure I have the final say in that,” Len says.

“Believe me, if everyone else is like that Scudder character this kid will be your roommate. I would bet my bike on it,” Mick says and Len rolls his eyes but sits beside him and begins flipping through the TV trying to figure out what to watch.

“Hey isn’t that the fetus from last night?” Mick asks and focuses in on the TV and sure enough the kid from last night is shown on screen saving a bunch of people from a train crash, same red suit and all.

“Yeah it is,” Len says and thinks that maybe if the kid just sticks to saving people’s lives Len might not have a problem. But, if he interupts one of their heists again Len will just have to keep putting him on ice.

“I have to say this, the kid has a nice ass,” Mick says and makes a noise of discomfort when Len’s elbow connects with his ribs. Len is about to say but Mick just bursts into laughter and is on his way into his room before Len can even ask him what’s so funny.

Stupid jerk roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
